By the Silver Wind/The Ballad of Oster and En
The Ballad of Oster and En is the fourth chapter in By the Silver Wind. Summary Rashard POV The gryfons of the lake settle around fires near their lake, while they tell stories. Rashard and his uncle find Asvander, Brynja, Dagny and Valdis and walk over to them. While they get settled near their friends, Rashard hears the voice of a singer retelling the Battle of Torches. Valdis asks how the meeting went, and Kjorn replies that it went just fine. Stigr says that the Lakelanders are stubborn, while Kjorn says that they are honorable, and Shard says that they are loyal. Valdis tells Stigr that she doesn't know any stubborn and loyal gryfons, and Stigr replies that she flies the same wind. Rashard is embarrassed by their flirting, but knows that his uncle deserves to be happy. Brynja pushes a fish towards Shard, telling him that he should eat, and Asvander gives Kjorn a piece of meat. Kjorn tells Rashard that they must be ready to leave in two days, as they will go speak with the painted dogs and the Vanhar. Shard tells him that he needs someone to lead the Vanir, and Stigr replies that he can lead them, but is cut off. Asrik, the one who spoke, says that it is time to sing a favorite song. Brynja and Asvander shift, and begin to speak to each other worriedly. Brynja accuses Asvander of requesting the song, but Asvander says it was "all him", most likely referring to Asrik. The singers begin the song, telling the tale of Oster and En. The families of Oster and En were enemies for a very long time, and when Oster meets En, he immediately falls in love. They decide to elope together, because their love is forbidden. Upon hearing the first few verses, Shard realizes why Asvander and Brynja are angry: Oster's family founded the Ostral Shores, and En is Brynja's ancestor. In the story, En's father heard of his daughter's elopement, and sent her sisters to find her. Her sisters found them on the shore, where they made their vow. After this verse, Asvander leaves the fire politely, and Dagny follows. Shard also makes to leave, but Brynja stops him. She tells him that it would be disrespectful, and Shard is angry about this. Valdis tells them that the mating between Brynja and Asvander was to reflect Oster and En. Brynja tells Shard that it would be better if gryfons actually wanted them to mate, and Kjorn and the others say they have their support. At the end of the song, Rashard is dismayed when he finds out that En's father died. Shard glares at Asrik, a challenge in his eyes, and gets up to stare him down. Brynja tries to stop him, but Rashard says that he has had enough of the foolishness. Kjorn trots next to him, telling him not to risk their alliance, but Shard says he is going to do it. Shard then challenges Asvander to a duel for Brynja, and Asvander accepts the duel. While they walk towards the lake, Brynja scolds him saying that it was foolish, but Shard says that it was their way, and that he would respect that way. Stigr then tells Shard that the last time he fought Asvander, he lost. Shard says that Stigr didn't lose to him, and that he needed his help. Stigr then tells Rashard to walk with him as he starts to explain Asvander's tactics. Characters Major *Rashard *Stigr *Kjorn *Brynja *Asvander *Dagny *Valdis Minor *Asrik *Unnamed gryfon singer *Unnamed gryfess singer *Asrik's mate *Asrik's daughter Mentioned *Oster *En *Orn Important Events *Two singers recite the song of Oster and En. *Rashard challenges Asvander to a duel. Trivia *The Ballad of Oster and En is similar to the story of Romeo and Juliet, although the two main characters of the story do not die at the end, and En's father dies instead. Category:Chapter Summaries Category:By the Silver Wind Chapters